harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Severus Snape
Severus Snape (* 9. Januar 1960; † 2. Mai 1998) ist bis zum sechsten Band der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und bis zum fünften Band Lehrer für Zaubertränke. In Harrys sechstem Schuljahr erhält Snape den Lehrauftrag für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, was bereits seit Beginn seiner Lehrertätigkeit sein eigentliches Wunschfach war. Seine Gemächer und Unterrichtsräume befinden sich in den unterirdischen Gewölben, den „Kerkern“, von Hogwarts. Snape geht gemeinsam mit James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew nach Hogwarts und lebt dort mit ihnen in offener Feindschaft. Snape wird oft Opfer von den meist sehr rüden Streichen von James und Sirius. Er überträgt seine Feindschaft mit James bereits bei der ersten Begegnung auf dessen Sohn Harry und kann sich bis zum Ende des 6. Bandes nicht darüber hinwegsetzen (auch wenn er Harry im ersten Band das Leben rettet, weil er noch in James Potters Schuld steht). Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin schikaniert er vor allem Harry und seine Mitschüler aus Gryffindor und bevorzugt sein eigenes Haus. Besonders Neville Longbottom lebt in ständiger Angst vor Snape. In ihrem eigentlichen 7.Schuljahr (Harry, Hermione und Ron sind auf der Jagd nach Horkruxen) wird Severus Snape im Auftrag Lord Voldemorts Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er und Alecto und Amycus Carrow sind dort für die Strafen zuständig, wenn sich muggelgeborene gegen die Reinblüter auflehnen. Seit seiner Kindheit ist Snape mit Harry Potters Mutter Lily Evans befreundet. Auf einem Spielplatz erzählt er der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammenden Lily erstmals in ihrem Leben von Zauberkräften und der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Lilys Schwester Petunia, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten besitzt, ist eifersüchtig, vor allem nachdem Snape und Lily, die inzwischen Freunde geworden waren, in ihrem Zimmer einen Brief von Professor Dumbledore gefunden haben, in dem er erklärt, warum er Petunia nicht in Hogwarts aufnehmen kann. Auch während der Schulzeit in Hogwarts sind die beiden Freunde, obwohl Snape im Haus Slytherin und Lily in Gryffindor lebt. Aufgrund Snapes Interesse für die Dunklen Künste wendet sich Lily nach und nach von ihm ab. Die Freundschaft ist endgültig beendet, als Snape von James Potter attackiert wird und Lily, die ihn vor James verteidigt, als „Schlammblut“ beschimpft. Snape versucht hartnäckig und verzweifelt, sich bei Lily zu entschuldigen, was die Freundschaft aber nicht mehr retten kann. Als Schüler im Hause Slytherin wird ihm der Weg zum Anhänger von Lord Voldemort eröffnet, dem er sich später auch anschließt. Er spioniert für Lord Voldemort Teile der Prophezeiung von Sybill Trelawney aus. Er belauscht eher zufällig eine Unterhaltung zwischen dem Direktor Albus Dumbledore und der Bewerberin Trewlawney und berichtet dem Dunklen Lord davon. Glücklicherweiße hat er nur einen Teil der Prophezeiung gehört, da er von dem Inhaber der Schenke, Aberforth Dumbledore, rausgeschmissen wurde. Schon kurz nachdem er den gehörten Teil der Prophezeiung an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat, kehrt Snape nach Hogwarts zurück und zeigt Reue. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er seit seiner Kindheit in Lily verliebt ist und ihren Tod nicht wollte. Voldemort, der die Informationen so auslegt, dass er den Sohn der Potters töten müsse. Lily will Harry schützen und kommt dabei, genauso wie der Vater ums Leben. Snape hatte ausdrücklich um die Verschonung seiner großen Liebe Lily gefleht. Dumbledore vereinbart mit Snape, dass er versucht zu schützen. Severus verspricht für Lily, das Leben ihres Sohnes Harry zu schützen. Dieser geheime Bund zwischen den Männern bleibt aber auf Snapes eindringlichen Wunsch hin geheim, was Dumbledore sehr bedauert. Snape arbeitet an der Seite Dumbledores als Spion und wird als Lehrer in Hogwarts eingestellt. Von anderen wird jedoch immer wieder bezweifelt, dass Snape tatsächlich zur guten Seite übergelaufen ist. Im fünften Band nutzt Snape seine Vergangenheit als Todesser und spioniert als Agent für den Phönix-Orden. Außerdem unterrichtet er Harry in Okklumentik (Verschließen des Geistes). Dies ist aber erfolglos, da Harry im Gegenteil befürchtet, dass Snapes Unterricht seinen Geist noch weiter für Lord Voldemort öffnet. Der Unterricht wird von Snape beendet, als Harry in einem unbeobachteten Moment in das Denkarium mit Snapes Gedanken eintaucht und unter anderem erfährt, wie Snape als Schüler von seinem Vater James mit magischen Mitteln gedemütigt, aber von seiner Mutter Lily verteidigt wurde. Diese ungewollte Offenbarung führt schließlich dazu, dass Snape jeden weiteren Unterricht in Okklumentik ablehnt. Harry ist allerdings geschockt von den Erinnerungen Snapes an seinen Vater und zweifelt erstmals am Bild des vorbildlichen Mannes, das er bislang stets verteidigte. Schließlich erhält Snape sechsten Band die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Gleichzeitig entwickelt sich Harry zu einem Musterschüler im Fach Zaubertränke beim neuen Lehrer Horace Slughorn, weil ihm ein altes, mit wertvollen Hinweisen vollgeschriebenes Schulbuch des „Halbblutprinzen“ in die Hände gerät. Wie sich herausstellt, gehörte das Buch früher Snape, der sich als Sohn der Hexe'' ''Eileen Prince und des Muggels Tobias Snape diesen Namen gab. Am Anfang des 6. Bandes statten Narzissa Malfoy und ihre Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange Snape einen Besuch in seinem Haus in Spinner’s End ab. Als Bellatrix seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord anzweifelt, gibt er ihr genaue Erklärungen für alle Taten und Verhaltensweisen, die darauf schließen lassen könnten, er sei auf Dumbledores Seite, um ihre Behauptungen zu widerlegen. Erst als er gegenüber Narzissa Malfoy den Unbrechbaren Schwur leistet, scheint er Bellatrix von seiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. Snape schwört, Narzissas Sohn Draco zu helfen, der von Lord Voldemort den Auftrag erhielt, Dumbledore zu töten. Tatsächlich bringt Draco es beim Kampf im Astronomieturm nicht über sich, den Todesfluch auszusprechen, obwohl er Dumbledore bereits entwaffnet und somit besiegt hat. Snape stößt den verunsicherten Jungen schließlich beiseite und tötet Dumbledore scheinbar kaltblütig mit dem Avada Kedavra-Fluch. Doch nicht nur der Unbrechbare Schwur mit Dracos Mutter ist der Grund für Snapes Handeln (wird der Schwur gebrochen, stirbt der an den Schwur Gebundene).Severus Snape unterstützte zwar Draco Malfoys Vorhaben in "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz" und bringt Dumbledore um, dies war jedoch vor der Abreise von Dumbledore und Snape so geplant worden, da Dumbledore wusste, dass er durch seine Verletzung beim Versuch den Stein der Auferstehung zu zerstören, geschwächt wurde, d.h. dass er innerhalb eines Jahres gestorben wäre. Wie Harry nach Snapes Tod erfährt, entsprach dies Dumbledores Plan, der Draco nicht mit dem Mord belasten wollte und Dumbledore selbst ohnehin nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. Es steckte jedoch noch mehr dahinter: Dumbledore wollte von Snape getötet werden, damit die Macht des Elderstabs auf ihn überging. Dieser Plan ging nach hinten los, aber nicht auf Harry sonder auf Voldemort, Snape war der nicht Meister dafür aber Malfoy, was keiner, auch Voldemor nicht, wusste. Anschließend gelingt es Snape und Malfoy, aus Hogwarts zu fliehen. Im siebten Band wird Snape vom korrumpierten Zaubereiministerium zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt. Wie von Dumbledore geplant, ist Voldemort nun von Snapes Loyalität überzeugt und vertraut ihm. Da Snape aber weiter insgeheim den Plänen Dumbledores folgt, hilft er Harry mit seinem Patronus, einer Hirschkuh, damit dieser Gryffindors Schwert finden kann, damit die Horkruxe zerstört werden können. Voldemort, der bis zum Schluss nichts von Snapes Rolle ahnt, lässt Snape durch die Schlange Nagini töten, im Glauben, damit die volle Macht über den Elderstab zu erlangen. Der Legende nach steht die ganze Macht des Stabes nur demjenigen zur Verfügung, der den vorhergehenden Besitzer besiegt hat. (Da Draco Malfoy Dumbledore am Ende des sechsten Bandes entwaffnete, war also dieser der "Herr" des Elderstabs.) Harry und Hermine finden Snape unmittelbar vor seinem Tod. Er überlässt Harry seine Erinnerungen, die dieser in Dumbledores Denkarium im Schulleiterbüro ansieht und die Snapes Motive und seine Vergangenheit aufdecken: Der Grund für Dumbledores unerschütterliches Vertrauen in Snape lag in der unerfüllten Liebe Snapes zu Harrys Mutter Lily, für deren Tod sich Snape verantwortlich fühlte, dies ist der Grund, warum sich Snape von Voldemort abwendet. Aus diesem Grund schützt Snape als Dumbledores Doppelagent stets Harrys Leben und unterstützt ihn unter Aufrechterhaltung seiner Tarnung bis zu seinem Ende. Im Epilog zum siebten Band macht sich der jüngere von Harrys Söhnen, der den Namen Albus Severus trägt, Sorgen darüber, dass er statt für Gryffindor vielleicht für Slytherin ausgewählt wird. Darauf erklärt ihm Harry: „Du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war in Slytherin und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte." Der wortlaut im Englischen hört sich so an: "Severus Snape was propably the bravest man I ever knew." thumb|leftSeverus Snape war kein schlechter Mensch, nur jemand der in seiner Kindheit falsch verstanden wurde, in seinem weiteren Leben seine große Liebe verloren hat und deshalb nicht so aufgeschlossen und fröhlich durch sein Leben geht. Er hat aber dennoch von Anfang bis Ende für die "Guten" gekämpft, auch wenn das viele(u.a. anfangs auch Harry) nicht glauben wollten. Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Severus